


Afternoon Laps

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Water Sex, boathouse, bottom!Jared, toppy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot, hot afternoon at the boathouse. Jared's thinking about an afternoon nap, but Jensen has another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Laps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[meus_venator](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/). Thanks so much, hope you enjoy this! Prompt: Boys, boathouse, it's unbearably hot, Jensen shows Jared some of his new moves.

"Jesus, you could fry an egg out there!"

Jared flopped onto the couch, letting the screen door of the boathouse slam shut behind him.

"Well, that's original," drawled Jensen, similarly draped on the chaise. "That the best you could come up with, Mr. Forensics Champ?"

Jared huffed in mock indignation. "Too hot even to think, dude! I'm running on pure animal instinct. And my instinct says we need to go out on the lake, maybe do some swimming off the boat. Or take the jet-skis out." He wiped his face off on a shirt-tail, flashing his lean belly at Jensen. "Or maybe we should throw in the towel and just take a nap."

Jensen liked that view--the tan skin, the dark trail of hair leading into Jared's board shorts. Yeah, he liked it a lot. So did his dick. It stirred in his shorts, silently asking to play with Jared. _Shhh,_ Jensen thought at it. _It's too hot._ His dick twitched in angry response, reminding him it was never too hot to make love with his handsome, sexy partner.

 _Point,_ thought Jensen.

He pulled himself off the chaise and approached the couch slowly, running his hand over his own belly. Jared caught the motion and looked up, grinning at his lover. "Oh, really? Not too hot for some friction, baby?"

Jensen plopped onto Jared's lap, making the other man grunt. "Never too hot for you." He ground his ass down into Jared's crotch, smiling when Jared's cock perked up beneath him. "And I guess not too hot for you either."

Jared grabbed the back of Jensen's head with one large hand and pulled him down, lips meeting in a hard kiss. Jensen loved when Jared got all toppy, but today he felt like driving. He pushed Jared back against the couch, holding his shoulders down while they kissed again. He nipped at Jared's mouth, bit gently down his chin, sucked beneath his jaw. One hand slid from pinning Jared's shoulder to a nipple and tweaked it, eliciting a hitch in Jared's breathing while Jensen rubbed the nub and tweaked it again.

"Everyone thinks Dean has the perky, sensitive nips," Jensen murmured as he kissed Jared's long, strong throat. "No idea that really it's you, Jare. I can play you like a fucking violin with them." He proved his statement by sitting back and using both hands to pinch, roll, and flick Jared's nipples, now hard and tight on his firm pecs. Jared moaned and arched his back, making Jensen laugh. "See what a slut you are for that?" He bent over and licked them, letting his saliva wet them thoroughly before returning his fingers to their work.

"Fuck, Jen!" Jared groaned. Jensen felt how hard Jared was getting already, and he gave one good grind of his ass before jumping off the couch. "What--where are you going?" Jared half-sat propping himself up on his elbows to watch Jensen. His nipples looked swollen against the smooth flesh of his chest.

"You're right, Jared, It's too hot here. Let's go for a little swim." Jensen peeled off his t-shirt as he headed for the stairs down to the lake.

"But...I thought..." Jared stammered, then shut up and tore his shirt off too, crossing the room in two strides and following Jensen down.

It was cooler underneath the boathouse--the shade of the building itself and the water lapping at the slips made the temperature more tolerable. As soon as they were on the deck, they turned to each other and kissed, both of them wrapping their arms around each other, rubbing their half-naked bodies together. Jensen could never get enough of Jared's skin, tanned now from the Texas sun. His dark chest hair was delightfully stimulating to Jensen's own nipples, which were sensitive enough, and Jensen rubbed himself like a cat against his lover.

"Still too many clothes," Jensen growled, and he felt Jared shiver. Jared topped a lot of the time, and Jensen loved it, but sometimes he liked to take control, liked to feel the bigger man obey him, accede to his whims and desires. They were so attuned to each other that it took only a word, a tone, for them to know who was in charge.

Jensen tugged hard at Jared's board shorts, and Jared hastened to strip them off, standing naked and obedient on the wooden boat dock, waiting to see what Jensen wanted next. Jensen ran his fingertips down Jared's chest and belly, sliding them through the pelvic cuts down to ruffle Jared's pubes. Jared's cock was already at full attention, thick and hard, flushed dark as it jutted out. Jensen carefully avoided it as his fingers continued down to the tops of Jared's thighs, the muscles of which now quivered faintly.

"So beautiful, Jare. Can't ever get over how beautiful you are, how strong. How you listen to me so well." Jensen ran his hands back up and twined them in Jared's hair, pulling his mouth down to Jensen's, plundering it with his tongue. Jared was silent, and Jensen knew he'd learned not to make a sound unless Jensen said to. He knew how difficult it was for Jared to be quiet and hold still, the control it took for the loud, active man to contain himself for Jensen's bidding.

"Good boy," Jensen said, breaking the kiss when they both were gasping. "Kneel."

He knew it was going to be uncomfortable, kneeling on those wooden boards, but Jared knelt down without a peep. Jensen unzipped his shorts and tapped Jared's head. Jared took the waistband of the shorts and began to tug them down with his mouth, leaving his arms by his sides. When Jared had got them mid-thigh, Jensen wiggled his legs and they dropped to the dock. Jared bent over to lick the top of one foot, prompting Jensen to lift the foot and allow Jared to tug the shorts away, still with just his mouth, then repeated it with the other. Jared picked the shorts up and flung them away with a twist of his head, returning to his kneeling position in front of Jensen.

Jensen reached down and took himself in hand. He was just as hard as Jared now; between the slow stripping and his controlling Jared, his arousal was soaring. He slowly stroked himself, watching Jared's eyes go dark with lust, watching his tongue come out and lick his lips like a dog looking at a juicy bone. Jensen cupped his balls, rolled them a little, and Jared's eyes followed every moment. They both watched a bead of pre-come well up in Jensen's slit, and he could swear he saw Jared's mouth watering. Jared kept still, though, and Jensen smiled.

"Lick it," he ordered, and Jared leaned forward and delicately licked the bead with the tip of his tongue. The wetness and heat of that lick made Jensen moan, and he grabbed Jared's hair in one hand, keeping him in place. "Lick my cock." Jared's eyes looked up, fixing on Jensen's as Jared's pink tongue lapped up and down Jensen's cock, his movements seeming to match with sounds from the lake as it lapped on the dock.

"Suck me," Jensen said, his other hand resting on Jared's cheek. Jared let a little moan out as he took Jensen's cock into his mouth, and Jensen slapped his face lightly, but enough to sting. Jared blinked hard, and Jensen saw the glittering in his eyes. Jared sucked on Jensen's cock, bobbing deeper and deeper until the whole thing was inside his mouth. He coughed and pulled off, spit trickling down his chin, and Jensen tsked. "You've done better," he said, hiding how delicious Jared's mouth had felt, how Jensen had curled up his toes with pleasure. Nonetheless, he bent and kissed Jared, tasting himself in Jared's mouth, gently tugging the silky hair still held on one hand.

"You are doing so well," he murmured, kissing Jared's ear. Jensen knew those wooden boards had to be digging into Jared's bony knees by now. He didn't want to randomly hurt his boy, but they both accepted a little pain when they were the subservient one in this little game. Jared's self-control was terrific so far, even with the discomfort of kneeling. "Up," Jensen ordered, and put a hand under Jared's elbow to help, knowing he would be stiff.

Jared's erection had not flagged as he'd licked and sucked Jensen, bobbing as Jared stood and waited for Jensen's next order. Jensen felt sweaty from both the heat and his excitement, and he could see a fine sheen on Jared's beautiful skin. "Swim!" Jensen cried, and pushed Jared off the dock and into the cool water of the lake, then jumping in as well.

Even with the split second warning, Jared floundered and spluttered, flailing his arms. He looked stricken, but Jensen said, "It's all right--I don't want my boy to drown. You can swim, but you still can't say anything."

Jared spat out some water, and Jensen grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dock. "Hold here," he commanded, and Jared obediently gripped the wood of the slip. "Both hands." Jared did so. "Don't let go."

Jensen swam behind Jared and began to massage Jared's shoulders. He loved the feel of Jared's muscles in his hands, the strength and bulk of them against his palms. His hands continued down Jared's sides, which were rather ticklish, but Jensen whispered in his ear, "Don't move now. Do as I tell you, hear me?" He saw Jared's jaw bulge as he gritted his teeth, and Jensen felt the smooth skin quiver beneath his touch.

Now he was at Jared's ass, and it was the finest ass Jensen had ever had the privilege to hold. Round and firm, flexing as Jensen kneaded it, it was two globes of meaty perfection. Jensen dug his fingers in and felt Jared's breath grow harsh. He knew Jared was stifling a groan, and he chuckled.

He slipped a finger into the cleft between those ripe cheeks and rubbed Jared's hole. "So tight, baby, gonna fit me like a goddamn glove, aren't you?" Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared's waist to pull himself closer and started sliding a finger into that incredible heat. "Yeah, that's nice," he crooned, pumping his finger as he kept Jared pressed tightly to him with a hand splayed on Jared's belly. Jared was biting his lips, keeping them turned into his mouth as he struggled to remain quiet, air blowing out hard from his nostrils. Jensen added another finger, turning them and pressing out to open Jared up. "Can you feel the water inside you now? That cool water in your hot, hot hole?" He bit Jared's earlobe, and Jared jerked in Jensen's arms. "Gonna fill you up with my heat in a second, baby. You'll be cool outside but scorching inside. It's going to feel so, so good."

Jensen's cock had softened with his entry into the water, but he was fully hard again, feeling his fingers inside Jared's tight body, playing with that amazing ass. Just having their bodies next to each other like this was enough to get Jensen hard, which occasionally made filming difficult. Jensen pulled his fingers out and gave himself a couple of quick strokes before lining his cock up. He pushed firmly, breaching Jared's hold slowly and steadily, not pulling out at all but pressing on and on and on. Jared's eyes were squinched shut and his mouth pursed tight; Jensen could see his knuckles were white as he held onto the dock. "Too much? You can tap out." Jared shook his head vehemently, and Jensen kept on pushing.

The tightness was more than usual, seeing as there'd been only a little prep, and Jensen had to squinch his eyes shut too. The pressure around his cock was so intense, he had to grit his teeth and pant for a moment to keep from coming immediately. The tide of his orgasm receded and he opened his eyes with a sigh. Nothing in the world felt like this, felt this good--him and Jared, tied together one way or the other, one cock deep into the other's ass. This was them in the most primal way possible, and it was a bond that sustained them through the times when they could not be together in the way they'd chosen.

Now, however, they had time, and Jensen began to fuck Jared, pulling his hips back and pumping back in. The water gave them buoyancy but also created some resistance, so Jensen wrapped his other arm around Jared as well, keeping their bodies locked together and only canting his hips back and forth. Jared was trembling in Jensen's arms, and Jensen slid a hand down to the base of Jared's cock. Jared was rock hard, and when Jensen took hold of him, he hissed, a low sibilant sound that went straight to Jensen's balls and made them tighten up.

He knew he wasn't going to last long--the contrast of the cool, silky water on his skin and Jared's internal furnace gripping his cock was too intense to withstand. Jensen wound his legs around Jared's muscular ones, feeling rather like a starfish, and fucked his boy as hard as he could, fighting the water to get in and in and in. Jared's head was thrown back now, his mouth open but his teeth clenched. Jensen was struck by not only Jared's beauty, but his strength, his will and resolve, and the honor he did Jensen by offering those attributes to him humbled Jensen.

Jensen couldn't stop himself this time--he felt the explosion generating in his balls and he went with it, crying out harshly as he came, spilling himself deep inside Jared as his hands gripped Jared's body. He clung to Jared, limp and still spasming, unsure of the water on his face was from the lake or his tears.

A thump startled him out of his daze; Jared had hit the dock with one hand. Jensen knew that he was not hurt, but was asking permission to come. "Yeah, darlin', come on! I got you, I got you..." He seized Jared's straining cock and just held it, letting Jared thrust into his hand, seeking his release. Only seconds, and he could feel the pulsing that was Jared's orgasm, and the heat of his come spilled into the lake around Jensen's hand.

They were both panting as Jensen slowly separated himself, pulling out slowly and letting go of Jared. They hung off the dock, catching their breath for a minute before Jensen said, "C'mon, we'll get chilly now. Up and out, big guy." Jared nodded.

It took them a couple of tries to haul themselves up; their limbs were weak and their strength spent. When they'd managed it, sprawling on the sun-warmed wood and letting the warmth of the day take them, they dozed.

"Fuck, now I'm stiff," complained Jensen, waking after fifteen minutes or so. "Jesus, Jare you took it right outta me." He playfully smacked Jared's leg.

Jared mock-glared at him, slowly standing up and stretching. They picked up their shorts and dressed, trading soft smiles and little brushes of their hands or bodies.

"Jared, you okay?" Jensen asked. Usually by now, Jared was babbling about the fantastic sex or how he loved Jensen or maybe what kind of pizza he was craving by now.

Jared crossed his arms and looked hard at Jensen. Jensen stared back uncomprehendingly. Jared rolled his eyes and tapped his mouth.

"Oh! Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry! Yes, of course you can speak now." Jensen kissed him. "Wow, you have really gotten good at that!"

"Oh my God," said Jared, his voice husky. "You evil person! Pushing me into the water! Fucking my brains out while I tried not to drown!" Jensen burst out laughing--Jared's words were completely belied by his shit-eating grin and the fierce hug he gave Jensen. "You were amazing, Jen, Jesus, that was ridiculously hot."

"No, baby, _you_ were amazing. Thank you for that, and for all of this." Jensen nuzzled Jared's neck. "Boathouse is always going to be my favorite place ever."


End file.
